


Reflections

by KitsuneFlameGoddess (AngelicKitsune)



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicKitsune/pseuds/KitsuneFlameGoddess
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 6





	Reflections

Yang sighed as she set down the final box. It had been a little more chaotic than she had hoped, but they had finally gotten everything in their new house. She hoped unpacking will be easier, but her gut knew otherwise. “At least the furniture is in place...for now...” She mumbles to herself. Knowing the two of them, the initial setup wasn’t gonna last a month. But it worked in the meantime, and that’s all that mattered to her right now. She needed to keep busy anyway.

“Hey Sundrop?” A young woman’s beautiful voice chimes up, slightly snapping her to reality. “Yes Bombay?” Yang replies with a slight melodic tone. “Did you bring in the last box?” The voice calls back. “Just did. All that’s left to do is three months of unpacking.” Yang jested back. “Well then we better get started. I know how you like to show off things.” The voice teased back. Yang chuckled, she wasn’t gonna deny it. She did have a sliiiight thing for showing things off, especially when it came to her girlfriend.

She was glad that everything was going a little smoother lately, especially with what happened with Ruby. Thinking about her little sister made her mood a little more somber. “Hey.....uh....Blake, can you come here a minute?” Yang called up the stairs. Blake goes down the stairs so quickly she seems to just materialize in front of Yang. “What do you need sunshine, you ok?” Blake asks lovingly. Yang scratches the back of her neck. “Do you...think...if we have time today....” Blake puts a finger to Yang’s lips to quiet her, she had read Yang like one of her books, and Yang responded in turn. “Whether or not we get everything done, we’ll visit Ruby. I promise. Ok?” Blake reassured Yang as she puts her hands on her shoulders. A sigh of relief and a small smile escape Yang. “Ok...Thanks honey.” Yang gently pulled in Blake for a hug, and Blake more than gladly returned the gesture. After everything that happened in the last year, especially with Ruby, she needed some simple stability. “I’m so glad we found each other.” Yang gently whispered. Blake smiled. “Me too Yang....Me too.” Blake replied softly. After a bit Yang reluctantly pulled away. She wished that hug could last forever, but life had other plans. “Alright, I’ll go take the truck back and help when I get back. You can decide when enough is enough, Ok?” she inquires to Blake. “Alright. Drive safe honey.” Blake replies with a kiss to the cheek. “I will.” Yang responds with a smile, and a light blush as she heads out the door.

Once on the road, she had a few moments to reflect on just how much had happened. They had beaten Salem, figured out how to break Ozma’s and Salem’s curses, taught gods a few things on humility and humanity, nearly rid the world of Grimm, and had gotten humanity and Faunus to finally play nice again. So Team RWBY pretty much saved the world, and changed it at the same time almost singlehandedly. Which was a near literal case for Yang. The thought made her shoulder twitch slightly, as she remembered how much pain Adam had caused her and Blake. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that nightmare was over. She had more pressing matters to worry about. 

Heroes though they be, RWBY didn’t become them unscathed, or without sacrifice. At the end of the battle with Salem, Ruby had become infected with....something. In the first few months, no one knew, not even Ruby herself. One day she collapsed without warning, and they immediately took her to the hospital. The doctors said she was fine, a little dehydrated, but other than that perfectly healthy. They watched her carefully after that, while trying not to hover over her. But after a while things seemed okay. A couple years, and some close calls, passed and everything seemed alright, ....they couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
